


Visuals for the Guests

by Wolfstein97



Series: "Sometimes I Wonder ..." Moments [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstein97/pseuds/Wolfstein97
Summary: I own the character Schwarzwald, and any relations to a character in Hetalia is purely coincidental . I have made sure that there is no character named as such in Hetalia. All other characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own the character Schwarzwald, and any relations to a character in Hetalia is purely coincidental . I have made sure that there is no character named as such in Hetalia. All other characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

It was a nice, relaxing evening. Some of the countries decided to pay the couple a visit, and now England, France, Japan, and Germany were sitting at the kitchen table while Schwarzwald was upstairs taking a shower. The conversation ended and there was silence among the group. Germany took that time to listen to the crickets that were chirping outside. 

All seemed peaceful.

Then small noises were heard as Schwarzwald got out of the shower. They traced her footsteps as she left the bathroom, walked down the hall, and descended the stairs. Germany leaned back in his chair a bit to see where she was going to go, which was, as he predicted, towards the kitchen. He looked at her as she approached and memories of their first meetings together ran through his mind. 

Schwarzwald’s personality was so unique and so complex, it is hard to describe it in a simple manner. She also had some physical characteristics too that only very few may come to love. Her massive figure … her chiseled features … broad shoulders … unmatchable strength … and her face … she had the complexion of a seasoned soldier … a true warrior … a thick muscular neck … her pitch black hair with those unkempt spiky bangs … those gorgeous dark brown eyes, so dark they were almost black, filled mystery and pain … and that scar … that unique scar that ran from above her right eye, across it, and down to about mid cheek … She was more than he ever wanted.

Germany noticed the smirk on her face as she neared. Then his moment of daydreaming about her quickly vanished and he realized she was completely naked. Normally this did not bother him, but there were guests in the house.

“Schwarzwald!” he managed to yell as she entered the kitchen.

Schwarzwald just sauntered on by, heading for the refrigerator, while everyone else stared at her in disbelief and awe. She opened the refrigerator door, picked up the jug of milk, and chugged down about half of it.

Germany sighed, his face buried in one of his hands. He then glared at the wall. _‘Why?’_ he thought. _‘Some days I’d just like to know why …’,_ then he debated on which method would be easier to haul Schwarzwald upstairs and get clothes on her. Dragging her up, or carrying her over his shoulder while she carried on like a child?


End file.
